


Unspoken Words

by deadbynight



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, PLEASE READ MY NOTES., Sapphic, gay angst, lesbian angst, read with gay caution, trouble in gay paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbynight/pseuds/deadbynight
Summary: My love is a fever, longing still.
Relationships: Kate Denson/Cheryl Mason, Kate Denson/Felix Richter
Kudos: 8





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so. this is a little different to what i usually write. well no, thats a lie. i love writing angst. im just not very confident in my angst work. so this has been sitting in the writing folder of my laptop for the past three months.... i wish that was a joke. but after tweaking it and editing it a little today, i'm building up the courage to post it. it was inspired by an original song i came across by avery lynch called 'didn't mean to fall out of love with you'. now it's not an exact homage to the song, but it was inspired.. meaning i got the idea after hearing the song. thats really all there is to it. ANYWAYS. i hope at least some of you enjoy. and if not, well... sorry.

Her hands fall over her stomach as she makes her way out through the exit gate. She can hear Felix and Kate running behind her, and a familiar deafening heartbeat rings in her ears growing louder and louder. She quickens her pace slightly when she makes it past the line, only slowing down once she reaches a comfortable distance.

“Cher, slow down. Let us patch you up,”

She hears Kate call out behind her. Cheryl however keeps moving forward, with a slight shake of her head that she’s sure they didn’t see anyway.

“Cher, are you listenin’? Hey, wait up. Cheryl!”

She stops at that, sighing softly under her breath before turning to face them. She watches as they make their way closer to her and use what’s left of Felix’s Med-Kit to tend to her wounds. She’s bleeding significantly but for some reason she’s hardly noticing the pain.

“I’m fine really, I can make it to the campfire.” She attempts to avoid this situation entirely but finds it redundant when Kate scoffs in retaliation.

“We know.”

Felix is silent and she’s wondering why at first, but then she’s mentally thanking him because she’s not sure she can stand to hear his voice right now. And it’s almost like Kate senses it when she looks up at him and tells him she’s got this.

“We’ll meet you back at the campfire,” she tells him, and he pulls away from Cheryl to look at her.

“Are you sure?”

Cheryl doesn’t see but notices their silent exchange of glances before Felix sighs after fondling Kate’s hand and they watch him disappear into the fog.

Cheryl almost writhes in response.

“You didn’t have to do that.” She says after a couple seconds of silence. She’s so quiet that it’s surprising Kate can even hear her, but she does.

“Did I not?” She says plainly, pulling out a bandage from the red box lying beside her.

Cheryl flinches a little at the contact of it on her open wound, but she doesn’t say much after that. She wished they could just leave it at that, but Kate has other plans.

“You don’t have to be angry at him, y’know. He really wants to try with you, Cher. If you’d jus’ give him a ch–”

“I’m not angry at him.” She interrupts, fixing her eyes on the ground.

Kate stops what she’s doing and scans Cheryl’s face, “I wish you’d stop doing that.”

“What?”

“Lyin’ to me.”

Cheryl scoffs a little as she looks at her, “Don’t even start with that.”

Kate frowns and glances to the floor, before finishing off her aid by cleaning up the excess blood painted on Cheryl’s skin. But once Cheryl’s deemed it enough, she pulls away from Kate and begins to walk back toward the campfire.

“Cheryl, please wait.” Kate shuffles hurriedly with the Med-Kit, roughly throwing everything back into it and shutting it before standing from her place on the floor and glancing at a rather disturbed looking Cheryl.

“For what, Kate? For you to tell me you’re sorry that things ‘worked out this way’? I don’t wanna hear it again.”

“I...” she sighs, scrambling for the words to illustrate the chaos in her head, “I just want us to be okay.” She pleads in almost a whisper.

“We are okay.” Cheryl fires back almost immediately, and she admits it wasn’t the most convincing. She sighs and lets her eyes fall shut; Kate’s silence was so painful to her now, haunting. “He’s a good guy, Kate. I’m glad that you have him.”

Kate didn’t respond, in fact, she had no idea what to say. Anyone would’ve told her Cheryl didn’t at all mean what she said, but Kate knew her better. And knew her enough to know that Cheryl meant every word. It should’ve soothed her, knowing that Cheryl had no hard feelings towards any of this, but for some reason that only pained her more. And she couldn’t help but think about what could’ve been.

_“I love you, Cheryl. I always did. I just didn’t know what I wanted. And maybe if I could go back, I’d see that it was you. But I can’t. I can’t make things right. I’m sorry.”_ Is what she thought of saying. But silence replaced the unspoken words. Even though it killed her, she knew it’d only make it harder for the both of them.

Nevertheless, Cheryl took Kate’s silence and kept it. She looked down at the ground between them, “We should head back. The others are probably wondering why we aren’t back with Felix. Trial ended a while ago.”

Kate frowned, “yeah.” She uttered quietly and let Cheryl lead the way.

The two carried themselves back to the campfire in that familiar sound of silence between them.

It seemed they had said all they could, yet why did things feel so unfinished?


End file.
